Bond of Brothers
by Elegantly Innocent
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Tracy brothers. TV and movieverse. Requests are welcomed


**Hi! So I've been looking around at the fan fiction website and I heard about this thing called the 100 oneshots challenge! It's just 100 words that you get inspired by and write stories on so I thought that sounds fun! Anyways this I my attempt at it and I'm going to cover all the boys, so these are the topics:**

**001. Beginnings. **

**002. Middles.**

**003. Ends.**

**004. Insides.**

**005. Outsides.**

**006. Hours.**

**007. Days.**

**008. Weeks. **

**009. Months. **

**010. Years.**

**011. Red.**

**012. Orange.**

**013. Yellow. **

**014. Green.**

**015. Blue.**

**016. Purple.**

**017. Brown.**

**018. Black.**

**019. White. **

**020. Colourless.**

**021. Friends.**

**022. Enemies.**

**023. Lovers. **

**024. Family.**

**025. Strangers.**

**026. Teammates.**

**027. Parents.**

**028. Children. **

**029. Birth.**

**030. Death.**

**031. Sunrise.**

**032. Sunset.**

**033. Too Much. **

**034. Not Enough.**

**035. Sixth Sense. **

**036. Smell. **

**037. Sound.**

**038. Touch.**

**.**

**040. Sight. **

**041. Like.**

**042. Listen.**

**043. Learn. **

**044. Laugh. **

**045. Moon. **

**046. Star. **

**047. Heart.**

**048. Diamond.**

**049. Club.**

**050. Spade.**

**051. Water.**

**052. Fire.**

**053. Earth.**

**054. Air.**

**055. Spirit.**

**056. Breakfast**

**. 057. Lunch.**

**058. Dinner.**

**059. Food.**

**060. Drink.**

**061. Winter.**

**062. Spring.**

**063. Summer.**

**064. Fall.**

**065. Passing**

**. 066. Rain.**

**067. Snow.**

**068. Lightening.**

**069. Thunder.**

**070. Storm.**

**071. Broken.**

**072. Fixed.**

**073. Light.**

**074. Dark.**

**075. Questions. **

**076. Who?**

**077. What? **

**078. Where?**

**079. When?**

**080. Why? **

**081. How?**

**082. If.**

**083. And. **

**084. He.**

**085. She. **

**086. Choices.**

**087. Life.**

**088. School.**

**089. Work. **

**090. Home.**

**091. Birthday. **

**092. Christmas.**

**093. Thanksgiving. **

**094. Independence. **

**095. New Year. **

**096. **_**Writer's Choice.**_

**097. **_**Writer's Choice.**_

**098. **_**Writer's Choice.**_

**099. **_**Writer's Choice.**_

**100. **_**Writer's Choice**_

**I didn't go in order so I started at number 42. It's a good number, don't you think?**

**Listen**

You've decided that little brothers, are a pain in the ass. Well you've always known that but especially since Alan (your only younger brother) has become a moody and angry teenager. So what if you've _somewhat_ ignored him since you joined international rescue? He's fourteen now and he should be able to handle his own problems. The fact is, he doesn't. You may be the prankster of the Tracy family but _he's_ the problem.

So you continue to be busy and he gets worse. While you work hard to save people, Alan flunks classes, gets in fights, and even manages to get himself expelled by blowing up his chemistry lab. When he comes home for Christmas break, your first words to him can't help but remark that he's a failure (you don't say it that way, but it has the same meaning). He tells you to shut up.

But you don't listen.

After dinner he locks himself up in his room. Your father makes you go apologize for whatever you said, so you knock on the ungrateful brat's door and begin to say a few words you don't even mean.

"GO AWAY GORDON!" he yells from inside his room.

So you decide to listen.

Later on in Christmas break, you're angry and rightfully so. Alan has been fighting with you all break on purpose. After a particularly large fight, you sit in your room and surf the web for advanced submarine parts; just to calm down. However, a knock at the door interrupts you and seconds later you find yourself standing face to face with him, wishing you had never opened the damn door.

"Can we talk?" he asks quietly, tilting his head downward so you can't see how red his eyes are or the glistening tear marks on his cheek. You answer by slamming the door.

Because you never listen.

He goes back to school quickly enough and eventually your anger fades. You have a few awkward phone conversations but, nothing changes. You're still busy and he's still a failure. Before you know it, spring has arrived and Alan is home again.

At dinner he eagerly asks about a the previous mission and you can't help but laugh at him. You even mention his previous expulsion as a joke. You don't hear him excuse himself from the table. After all, you are paying attention to Scott's story.

After all, you don't listen.

Hours later, you think of him as you're trapped inside of the space station. Images of Alan swirl around in our mind and you begin to remember all the things you had forgot. How he made you a big brother, how he believed in you after your accident…how he used to be your best friend. So you swear to God, that if you live through this, you'll tell him how much he means to you. You beg God to let you live.

However, the oxygen levels decline and so do you. Eventually, you're floating and only half-conscious. Vaguely you can hear pleading. His pleading for you to wake up. But instead of listening, you drift deeper into unconsciousness.

It's too late to listen.

Somehow you are alive. Alan saved your life and still managed to stop the Hood. But that was days ago because right now you are standing behind his door wondering what to say. You are going to complete what you promised and hopefully it's not to late.

Hopefully, he cares enough to listen.

So you finally knock at his door, your heart in sync with the fast-paced pounding. What if he doesn't want to see you? What if he's still angry?

What if he never forgives you?

Your thoughts are interrupted as the door opens. Alan's face appears but a mask, hiding his emotions covers it. "Hi Gordon," he says faintly.

You don't respond, for you are shocked by the quiver in his voice, the sound in his voice that no mask can cover…Your little brother is broken.

"Allie what's wrong?" you finally manage to ask. You touch his should and feel it trembling beneath you, "Alan…"

His eyes make contact with yours. Unlike his face, they show raw the emotion that live inside of him : despair, helplessness, and denial. "You almost died," he replies, his mask crumbling slowly, "You almost died, and I-I couldn't s-top it."

Before you realize what's happening, you've pulled your little brother into your chest while he sobs openly, clutching you as if he'll never let go. You silently wonder how you could ever have mistaken his worry for selfishness and disregard his need for anyone's attention.

You really wish you would have known when to listen.

**Yeah…I know c'est tres bizarre. Oh well, I don't care. Anyways, I would very much enjoy a review. Requests for a certain oneshot are welcome. Thank you!**

**XOXO **_**Elegantly Innocent**_


End file.
